Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~
Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ (Hello! Project ひな フェス2014 ～Full コース～) is an upcoming festival that will be held on March 29 and March 30, 2014. The performing acts will be Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, C-ute, S/mileage, Juice=Juice and Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Setlist A Course= #MC1 - Michishige Sayumi #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita - °C-ute #MC2 - °C-ute #Aitte Motto Zanshin - C-ute #1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku - Berryz Koubou #MC3 - Berryz Koubou #Koiseyo! - Berryz Koubou #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS - Juice=Juice #MC4 - Juice=Juice #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo - Juice=Juice #Mystery Night! - S/mileage #MC5 - S/mileage #"Ii Yatsu" - S/mileage #''VTR - au CM + Morisanchuu message to Morning Musume '14'' #Password is 0 - Morning Musume '14 #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai - Morning Musume '14 #MC6 - Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato with Ikuta Erina, Oda Sakura, Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa, Hagiwara Mai, Nakajima Saki, Katsuta Rina, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin #MC7 - Guest corner: Bitter & Sweet #Bitter & Sweet - Bitter & Sweet #MC8 - Peaberry #''Medley:'' #*Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni - ODATOMO #*Dream Last Train - Triplet #*Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo - Sato no Akari #MC9 - Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Makino Maria #MC10 - Guest corner: LoVendoЯ #Bukiyou - LoVendoЯ #MC11 - LoVendoЯ #BINGO - LoVendoЯ #MC12 - Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC13 - Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi #Genshoku GAL Hade ni Yukube! - Takeuchi Akari #Oshare! - Tamura Meimi #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai - Morning Musume '14 #The Matenrou Show - Morning Musume '14 #MC14 - Morning Musume '14 #Mikan - Morning Musume '14 #Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita. - Morning Musume '14 #One•Two•Three - Morning Musume '14 #MC15 #Are Kore Shitai! - Juice=Juice #Ee ka!? - S/mileage #Love take it all - °C-ute #Otona na no yo! - Berryz Koubou #Help me!! - Morning Musume '14 #Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun |-|B Course= #1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku - Berryz Koubou #MC1 - Wada Ayaka, Miyazaki Yuka #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta - Berryz Koubou #''VTR - au CM + Morisanchuu message to Morning Musume '14'' #Password is 0 - Morning Musume '14 #What is LOVE? - Morning Musume '14 #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita - °C-ute #Crazy Kanzen na Otona - °C-ute #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS - Juice=Juice #MC2 - Juice=Juice #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (Memorial Edit) - Juice=Juice #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (Memorial Edit) - Juice=Juice #Mystery Night! - S/mileage #MC3 - S/mileage Budokan Live on 7/15 announcment #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! - S/mileage #Koi ni Booing Buu! - S/mileage #Tachiagirl - S/mileage #Uchouten LOVE - - S/mileage #MC4 - Guest corner: Bitter & Sweet #Bitter&Sweet - Bitter & Sweet #MC5 - Peaberry #''Medley:'' #*Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni - ODATOMO #*Dream Last Train - Triplet #*Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo - Sato no Akari #MC6 - Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Makino Maria #MC7 - Guest corner: LoVendoЯ #Bukiyou - LoVendoЯ #BINGO - LoVendoЯ #MC8 - Fukuda Kanon #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Moshimo... - Kudo Haruka #My Alright Sky - Suzuki Airi #Are Kore Shitai! - Juice=Juice #TBA |-|C Course= #TBA *''Solo Performances'' **Fukuda Kanon **Shimizu Saki |-|D Course= #TBA *''Solo Performances'' **Katsuta Rina **Okai Chisato Featured Members *Morning Musume '14 **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Makino Maria **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako **20th Gen: Yamaki Risa *Special Guests **LoVendoЯ ***Tanaka Reina ***Okada Marina ***Uozumi Yuki ***Miyazawa Marin **Bitter&Sweet ***Tasaki Asahi ***Hasegawa Moemi Concert Schedule Trivia *Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014 will be held on the same days. *The event is supported by au, the company that Morimusu is collaborating with. au will be giving away a Morimusu clear-file and bonus-card to the attendees. *This is the second Hinamatsuri festival in a row that Shimizu Saki, Okai Chisato, and Katsuta Rina sing a solo. *Juice=Juice is the only group that doesn't have at least one of its members singing a solo. *It was revealed through video that the "Main Course" of the A Course was to be Morning Musume, the B Course S/mileage and Juice=Juice, the C Course ℃-ute, and the D Course Berryz Koubou. *As the title "Full Course" suggests, every song performed in each Course will be in full length. *In the Hina Fest setlist and solo performance announcement videos, Hamaura Ayano appeared as the announcer. *On each day leading up to the event, starting on March 3 with Michishige Sayumi, a member will write about something that moved them on their blog to promote the event. Michishige's blog 2014.03.03 *On the first day, S/mileage was announced to be performing at Nippon Budokan on July 15. Gallery tumblr_n35xj03Bef1trdr8ko1_500.jpg|Morning Musume '14 tumblr_n35xj03Bef1trdr8ko2_500.jpg|Berryz Koubou tumblr_n35xj03Bef1trdr8ko3_500.jpg|℃-ute tumblr_n35xj03Bef1trdr8ko4_500.jpg|S/mileage tumblr_n35xj03Bef1trdr8ko5_500.jpg|Juice=Juice CNE5IeB.jpg|Password is 0 - Morning Musume '14 QTSLbxo.jpg|Love take it all - ℃-ute uyMvqWP.jpg|Mystery Night! - S/mileage news_large_DEF_5111.jpg news_large_IMG_7005.jpg 1wewewr.jpg|S/mileage Budokan announcement Ycyxi6r.jpg|Are Kore Shitai! - Juice= Juice hyjMdX5.jpg|Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei References External Links *Official Announcement *Solo Performance Lottery *Concert Comments *Setlist Announcement Category:Article stubs Category:2014 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts in Category:C-ute Concerts in Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In